


Omisión

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: MCU«Tony decide mostrarle su nuevo proyecto terapéutico y Steve contempla como su propia necedad le rompe por dentro.¿Era el precio justo?¿Estaba ahorrándole dolor a Tony o ayudando a su amigo?»Alusiones a Captain America: Civil War





	

_Tony decide mostrarle su nuevo proyecto terapéutico y Steve contempla como su propia necedad le rompe por dentro._  
_¿Era el precio justo?_  
_¿Estaba ahorrándole dolor a Tony o ayudando a su amigo?_

* * *

 

  
Desde los primeros minutos el nudo en la garganta se le volvió imposible de deshacer. El dolor culposo que le partía el alma y resquebrajaba su conciencia volvía pesado su pecho, torturando su corazón que aguantaba el secreto horrendo de la muerte de dos personas.

_Howard._

_María_

Tragó saliva a duras penas y parpadeo alejando el picor de sus ojos. Lágrimas que no derramaría. No por pena, no por lastima a lo que acababa de presenciar. Porque llorar no serviría para reparar el daño causado en la vida de un hombre.

Ni Tony, ni en Bucky.

Llorar no había traído de vuelta a su propia madre cuando era aún un joven y necesitaba de ella.

  
Pero Tony... _Oh, Tony._

Él se veía inmortal en ese recuerdo soñador, ficticio, y hermoso. Steve quería abrazar a ese joven Tony y decirle que todo estaría bien, que sufrir era inevitable, pero que estaría allí para él cuando el mundo se viniese abajo una y otra vez.  
Quería estrecharlo en sus brazos y apretarlo como nunca...

Las acciones en concreto eran la solución a los pesares. Pequeña o inmensa; un huracán o el aleteo de una mariposa. Actuar hacia el cambio.

La visión había sido efímera y real, cada segundo de ella. Tanto o más que el poder de Wanda para inducir aquellas pesadillas propias resucitadas a la realidad por el arte de la mente.

Tony había creado una vez más magia dentro de la tecnología. Se había sentido absorto en ese mundo irreal, del deseo de Tony de querer haberse despedido de sus padres.  
Unos padres a los cuales pese a todo el muchacho inmortal que vivía dentro de Tony todavía amaba.

—Tony... —Profirió Steve el sonido ahogado en la liberación de su pecho luego de la escena malditamente reveladora que acababa de presenciar. El entorno volvió a ser la minimalista decoración de la Torre Stark y los ojos del Tony actual brillaban curiosos frente a él, esperando algo más que un simple gesto confundido y un pobre monosílabo.

—¿Asombrado, Cap? Es para mi presentación de mañana. —Iron Man interrumpió el mea culpa intenso del rubio, actuando implacable y guardando para sí mismo todo rastro de emoción que evocaba desnudar su profundo vacío al hombre fuera de tiempo. Como si enseñarle su presentación no fuese nada, cuando lo era todo. Como si no hubiera una confianza ciega hacía Steve.  
Tony tomó asiento, haciendo uso del brazo del sofá de la sala de pruebas, y desde allí añadió extrañado del comportamiento de Steve. — ¿Ocurre algo, Cap?

Steve negó pobremente. No le podía explicar a Tony, no así, no en ese momento.

—No siempre usaste barba. ¿Cuantos años tenias?

—Veintiún años... —Respondió orgulloso Tony, con una media sonrisa de lado y los ojos asfixiados en recuerdos. —Mi barba llegó después, cuando decidí que el bello facial acentuaba mi sensualidad innata.

Steve se obligó a mostrarse genuino, la diversión de esas frases tan propias de Tony burbujeaba contradictoria dentro sus sentimientos encontrados, culposos.

—Eres impresionante Tony, esos chicos estarán muy agradecidos e ilusionados. —Habló por fin, con coherencia, recordando la plática que Tony le había dado camino a la sala.

—Es el **M. I.T** , Steve. Te aseguro que con el sólo hecho de saber quien les dará el discurso no dormirán esta noche. —Tony se levantó su improvisado asiento y deambuló alrededor de Steve. —Ellos alucinarían contigo allí.

—Soy hombre de batalla, los impresionaría alguien como el _Doctor Banner_ , donde quiera que esté. —Ofreció conciliador.

—No peques de humildad Rogers, un jovenzuelo adoraría el piso que camina _la luz de América._

Steve soltó una risa vaga y negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido estupendo, sabes... Gracias por mostrarme.

—Un placer, Cap. Tú sabes, eres un buen tipo y estaba seguro de que querrías ver a Howard con canas. —Tony rió exquisitamente, alejado ya de la nostalgia.

Steve presionó sus labios luego de tomar aire, pero la voz robótica de _Friday_ interrumpió cualquier intención de hablar.

— _ **“Señor, la señorita Potts lo espera en línea para una video llamada.”**_

  
—¿Ahora ya? —Tony miró a Steve, disculpándose.

— _ **“Sí, señor. En la sala de conferencia. Es sobre mañana. Dice que es sumamente urgente.”**_

—Vale, seguro se retrasó su vuelo. —La preocupación momentánea despareció de los ojos del hombre y se volvió a Steve. —Nos vemos en unos días entonces, Cap. —El soldado recibió una palmada en el brazo. Un gesto cariñoso en el lenguaje de Tony. —Suerte en esa misión.

—Gracias, Tony.

  
Mientras Tony Stark se retiraba de la sala el nudo en su pecho se hizo insoportable. Entonces los ojos rojos se desahogaron y se volvieron cristalinos.

  
_«No mereces llorar siquiera.»_ Se dijo a sí mismo. « _Traidor_.»

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto la noche en la que vi CW, el día del estreno, ya imaginarán. 
> 
> Lo que Tony le enseñó a Steve es lo mismo que vimos en la película.


End file.
